Jemma Simmons
|płeć = |wiek = 30 lat (biologicznie) |status = Żywa |urodziny = 11 września 1987 |przepustka = Poziom 5 (dawniej) Poziom pomarańczowy (dawniej) |numer seryjny = A 0956307 |tytuł = Agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Lekarka Naukowiec Biochemiczka Agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (dawniej; w Platformie) |przynależność = T.A.R.C.Z.A. * Akademia Nauki i Technologii T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (dawniej) * Drużyna Coulsona (dawniej) HYDRA (dawniej; pod przykrywką) T.A.R.C.Z.A. (dawniej; w Platformie) Kasjusz (dawniej; pod kontrolą) |rodzina = Nieznana matka Nieznany ojciec Leo Fitz † (mąż) |pseudo = FitzSimmons (z Leo Fitzem) Profesor Pani Fitz Żona Pani Simmons-Fitz Nana |aktor = Elizabeth Henstridge Ava Mireille (dziecko) |debiut = „Pierwsze zadanie” |seria = }} Jemma Anne Simmons – urodzona w Anglii agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. oraz wybitny naukowiec, specjalizujący się w dziedzinie biochemii. Jest jednym z najmłodszych i najbardziej prosperujących członków naukowej dywizji T.A.R.C.Z.Y., razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, równie genialnym Leo Fitzem. Została zwerbowana przez Melindę May do drużyny agenta Phila Coulsona, w której wraz z Fitzem zaczęła pracować nad rozwiązywaniem trudnych i dziwnych spraw. Szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z resztą zespołu – agentem Grantem Wardem i hakerką Skye. W trakcie insurekcja HYDRY, Jemma nawiązała przyjaźń z agentem Triplettem, gdy wspólnie bronili Węzła. Dziewczyna była aktywnym uczestnikiem polowania na Johna Garretta, który okazał się być „Jasnowidzem” oraz na resztę projektu Stonoga. Była zszokowana i zasmucona, gdy dowiedziała się, że Ward przez cały czas był członkiem HYDRY. Stała się zgorzkniała w stosunku do niego, w wyniku kilku kłótni z Fitzem. Mimo wydarzeń związanych z bitwą w Cyberteku, a także poważnych obrażeń mózgu Leo, Jemma pozostała w zespole, aby pomóc odbudować T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. na żądanie Nicka Fury'ego. Kiedy Coulson zaczął odbudowywać agencję, Jemma zdała sobie sprawę, że jej obecność w siedzibie sprawiała trudności Fitzowi w gojeniu ran, dlatego została przydzielona do tajnego zinfiltrowania HYDRY. Jej przykrywka została spalona przez Rainę, jednak na pomoc biochemiczce przybyła również pracująca we wrogiej organizacji Bobbi Morse, z którą Jemma szybko nawiązała bliższy kontakt. Simmons pomagała drużynie w poszukiwaniach miasta Kree, a także w innych późniejszych operacjach. Gdy siedziba zespołu została zaatakowana i przejęta przez inny odłam T.A.R.C.Z.Y. kierowany przez Roberta Gonzalesa, Coulson zlecił FitzSimmons otworzenie przybornika Nicka Fury'ego. Wzięła także udział we wspólnej misji zniszczenia Arktycznej placówki badawczej HYDRY, która zakończyła się sukcesem i ostatecznie zjednoczyła dwie frakcje agencji. Po wojnie z Nieludźmi z Zaświatów, Simmons badała Monolit należący do rasy Kree, który w trakcie obserwacji pochłonął ją i przeniósł na odległą, nieznaną planetę, na której musiała walczyć o przetrwanie. Kilka miesięcy później została w końcu sprowadzona z powrotem na Ziemię, dzięki nieustannym i nieustępliwym próbom wydostania jej z artefaktu, przeprowadzanym przez Fitza. Biografia Wczesne życie Wkrótce. Drużyna Coulsona Simmons i Fitz zostali zwerbowani przez agenta Phila Coulsona do nowej drużyny, powołanej do rozwiązywania niesklasyfikowanych i trudnych spraw. Sprawa Mike'a Petersona thumb|FitzSimmons przedstawiają się Wardowi Jemma wraz z Fitzem udali się do Autobusu, mobilnej bazy drużyny Coulsona, gdzie zaczęli wypakowywać swoje bagaże w laboratorium. Kiedy dziewczyna chwyciła karabin leżący na jej walizkach, Leo natychmiast jej go zabrał i upomniał, by uważała na „broń na dobranoc”. Simmons stwierdziła, że na pewno jej tak nie nazwą, po czym zarzuciła partnerowi, że sam ustalił nazwę, kształt pocisku oraz kaliber, a sama osobiście nie potrafi wytworzyć substancji paraliżującej z niewielkiej ilości dendrotoksyny, która znajduje się w kulach. Kłótnię przerwało pojawienie się Granta Warda, kolejnego członka zespołu. Agent dał naukowcom komunikator, który para miała dostroić. Jemma natychmiast pobrała próbkę DNA od mężczyzny i wytłumaczyła, że dostroją urządzenie do jego kodu genetycznego. Następnie zapytała agenta jak zapatruje się na nadciągające przygody w zespole, na co Ward sarkastycznie odpowiedział, że szalenie się cieszy. thumb|left|Simmons bada spalone zwłoki FitzSimmons oraz agentka Melinda May zostali wysłani do Los Angeles, aby zbadać budynek, w którym doszło do tajemniczej eksplozji. Agenci szybko ustalili, że pomieszczenie, które było epicentrum wybuchu, było tajnym laboratorium. Jemma zaczęła analizować spalone szczątki jednej z ofiar, co odtrąciło Fitza. Chłopak aktywował krasnale, zestaw cztero-śmigłowych dronów badawczych, dzięki którym agenci szybko mogli przeanalizować zniszczone pomieszczenie. Gdy Jemma wyjaśniała Melindzie jak działają krasnale, jeden z dronów znalazł pod stertą gruzu kamerę bezpieczeństwa, z której Fitz mógłby wyodrębnić materiał wideo sprzed wybuchu. Kolejny dron zdołał wyczuć pozaziemski materiał, doprowadzając Simmons do odkrycia tajemniczego urządzenia, które postanowiła zabrać do dalszego badania . Osobowość Wkrótce. Umiejętności * Inteligencja – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności lekarskie – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności szpiegowskie – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności bojowe – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności strzeleckie – Wkrótce. Wyposażenie Bronie * Pistolet Smith & Wesson M&P – Wkrótce. * Pistolet SIG-Sauer P226 – Wkrótce. * Usypiacz – Wkrótce. * Spopielacz – Wkrótce. * Taser w szpilce do włosów – Wkrótce. Inne wyposażenie * Krasnale – Wkrótce. * Pełno-spektrowe gogle – Wkrótce. * Skaner elektrostatyczny – Wkrótce. * Mechanizm dostarczający anty-serum – Wkrótce. * Urządzenie do ekstrakcji – Wkrótce. * Analizator spektograficzny – Wkrótce. * Skaner trójwymiarowy – Wkrótce. * Gnieciony ekran – Wkrótce. * Telefon – Wkrótce. * Substancja wygłuszająca – Wkrótce. Projekty Simmons Relacje Wkrótce. Występy Ciekawostki * Jemma jest prawdopodobnie wielką fanką brytyjskiego serialu sci-fi „Doctor Who”, biorąc pod uwagę to, że na pytanie, co znajdowałoby się w skrzyni na bezludnej wyspie, na której wylądowałaby, odpowiedziała „TARDIS”, czyli wehikuł czasu głównego bohatera serialu. * Jemma współdzieli datę swoich urodzin z aktorką, którą się w nią wciela – Elizabeth Henstridge. Informacje zakulisowe * Relacja między Fitzem i Simmons jest oparta na relacji Jeda Whedona i Maurissy Tanchareon. * Ze względu na dużą popularność postaci, Jemma została wprowadzona do głównego uniwersum Marvel Comics[http://marvel.com/news/comics/2014/7/27/22976/sdcc_2014_shield. ''S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 coming in December]. * Jemma Simmons występuje w grze wideo „Lego Marvel's Avengers” jako grywalna postać. Dostępna jest po pobraniu i ukończeniu dodatku „''The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Level & Character Pack”. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kadeci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Uczniowie Akademii Nauki i Technologii T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny Coulsona Kategoria:Pracownicy HYDRY Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (Platforma) Kategoria:Lekarze Kategoria:Poziom 5 Kategoria:Poziom pomarańczowy